cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Thermalsting
Beginnings (2011) Dexter Thermalsting was born on Dantooine in 41 BBY. He was brought up in a lower income house and learned early on to despised all foreign occupiers of his planet. He was also a womanizer. In his early years he watched as his father, mother and one of his brothers get gunned down in the streets by B1 battledroids. Orphaning him and his Brother Trask Spacetroph. Thus began his extreme hatred for the Separatist Alliance. Trask and Dexter enlisted in a local militia and organized raids upon military targets. It is estimated that Dexter accumulated almost 100 confirmed destruction of B1s and about 50 B2s. He then learned of the Republic's support and their intention of landing troopers within his area, he became furious. Dexter told his fellow militia on his plan to shoot down an LAAT, but unknowingly in this ship was carrying someone who would grow close to him. Fighting on Dantooine (Mid 2011) Dexter was forced to fight along clone troopers and was supplied a DC-15a. Though, through many hardships he formed an unlikely friendship with a trooper named "CT-786" Better known as Jax. Jax and Dexter had seen many battles with one another. What former hatred and anger for the clone troopers was soon turned to comradery and sympathy. Eventually the fighting had weathered the Separatist to a much smaller force, this caused one final gamble. All militia and Republic forces were ordered to engage this force of about 3,000 b1s, 1000 b2s and about 50 bx super commandos. At first the final battle was going good for the republic, then it became a polar opposite. Dexter's militia and Jax's squad, Theta company were baring the brunt of the assault. Eventually it was only Jax and Dexter fighting a whole army. Dexter got shot in the arm, causing him to collapse in pain. This enraged Jax, who picked up his rotary cannon, cutting down several droids, but he was overwhelmed. The last thing Dexter saw of Jax was several rounds of blaster fire cutting into him. Dexter them picked up a thermal detonator and sprinted towards the droids. The detonation knocked Dexter out cold. When Dexter awoke he saw his comrades lying, all lifeless. He saw Jax Slumped against a barricade, this gave Dexter hope. But as he approached and touched his shoulder, Jax fell down. Dexter then took his armor, knowing the Separatist were defeated, Dexter made it his goal to kill as many Separatist as he could. Gold Legion In his earlier years(Late 2011-2012), Dexter had preferred to be a lone wolf, but it changed when he was approached by Legendary Spire. He told Dexter of Gold Legion and his many opportunities. Dexter became part of the mercenary group. Though, he stuck out of the group as many preferred to wear ancient Mandalorean Armor, he wore phase one clone trooper armor that he customized with "JAX" inscribed on his breast plate. Gold Legion often got into scuffles with many other Merc gangs and republic squadrons. This ultimately lead to the downfall of Gold Legion. Gold Legion's ship, it's place of operations, was attacked by several Venator Star Destroyers and mercenary craft. Eventually the ship was split it in two, sucking out many mercs, galatic marines and gold legion members. Dexter made his way to a LAAT within the ships hanger bay, named Strider. ''Legendary Spire dismissed the group and accepted the terms of surrender. But instead of joining the remaining mercenaries on the LAATs he vowed to go down with his ship. Spire was last seen climbing into his captains chair and then sending one final message "''May god be on your side my brothers!" ''-Legendary Spire moments before death. The ship then exploded taking Spire and his trophies of war with him. Post Gold Legion Known as Dexter's finding, was a period of timing of when Dexter mourned the loss of his friends and became a hired merc. (mid 2012) By now he had to abandon Jax's armor and forged his own. It was during this time that Dexter was involved in the many conflicts with Sith clans. Dexter heard of the many clans in the far reaches of space, never did he expect that he would be drawn into it. He was contacted by his brother, Trask, who had become an acolyte of a Sith warrior after abandoning the republic. He asked Dexter if he could assist them. Dexter showed wearing his crimson armor. His icy blue visor hid his fear. The truth is, Dexter heard of the savagery of the Sith, how'd they off anyone who crossed them wrong. Trask had to reassure him that these Sith only wished to destroy each other. Dexter never liked the Sith, but he could be bought. For a price. Dexter decimated many of the slave-warriors that the clans often used. It was the other Mercs he once fought with. He made a pact not to engage them. But they were cut down by a Sith Warrior on their side. She moved quick and was merciless. Dexter raised his dark blade, and asked who this person was. It was revealed that this person was the famous, or infamous Shira Valdiwar. She taunted Dexter, causing him to charge her, Shira Disarmed him and threw his face against the pillars of the Sith Temple. Dexter threw a punch, only for her to dislocate his elbow. She then kicked him in the head causing his helmet to fly into lava. Staring at her as she blew a final punch into his face, knocking him cold. When Dexter awoke he felt the scar that formed across his face. He groaned and returned home. He decided to not sell his services for a while as he researched his new foe. He was able to travel freely through Courasant due to Jax's armor. But he was approached by a clone commander. Denal Supleo's (been to long to actually remember it.) / Shadowtech Legion (Late 2012-Early 2013) Denal approached Dexter in his phase one armor, calling out Jax, even though he was long gone. Dexter tried his best accent and it worked. Denal commented on how they all thought that he perished on Dantooine, he didn't have the heart to tell him that he was dead. Denal escorted him back to a LAAT, an image of a Twi'lek on it. Dexter rolled his eyes under his helmet. Denal took him to their base, where he met his new squad, they all had markings of the 501st. He could only swallow hard. He got settled in, and soon he was on his first mission. Second Battle of Geonosis When the 212th and 501st were called upon to engage Geonosians, Dexter was nervous, he was scared the clones would find him out and he would be put to death. He got teased by CT-224, aka Arrow, he kept asking what was wrong and how it'd be just like the simulations. Just as Dexter was about to answer, the blast doors opened up, he looked out to see flak and burning LAATs. Thankfully, the LAAT evaded several explosions and landed softly. Denal quickly got his men in order and briefed us on the new order. Due to many gunships being downed, Dexter's squad had to move and rescue any survivors of crash sites. They moved out and came immediately came under fire. Shadowtech lost over 50% of their numbers in one battle, leaving only a few shines, Arrow, Denal, and Dexter. if that couldn't get worse, Dexter was attacked by a Drone, knocking off his helmet, there was no hiding his identity now. Arrow and Denal got the drone off and then turned their sights on him, Denal landed a left hook to his jaw, knocking him out. When Dexter awoke he found him self onboard a troop carrier. Denal began questioning him, Dexter came through and told him everything. This would lead to a blossoming friendship. "''When the time came for Shadowtech Legion to mobilize, I knew I could count on them!"-'' Denal after the battle. Skirmishes on Ryloth. Though, Shadowtech's presence on Ryloth was little to none, the bravery and valor showed by the men was compared to none. Dexter, Denal and Arrow, as well as many new "Shinies" were present on Ryloth near the final days of CIS occupation. When Dexter arrived he could only say "''This is horrible, the people here live in fear, and do not trust us. I wish we could change their minds." '' Well little to Dexter's mind, these Twi'leks feared Humans, as they were the prime enslavers of them. But Dexter wished to help them, Shadowtech Legion, in particular Theta squad, held down a small encampment. Dexter got jumped by a BX Commando Droid, this knocked of his helmet and nearly impaled him. It was then heaved off by a new cadet. CT-32671. Dexter then began to call him "Hale" as he quoted "''He hit me like a bag of bricks! If it we're for you kid, I would've died! You know, you're a strong one kid, I'll call you... 'Hale'" '' Offworld Prison Denal had to go through advanced ARC training so he had temporarily put Dexter in charge. Dexter, Hale and Arrow as well as 4 other members of Theta Squad, Edge, Jab, Grub and Muck. All were issued CG clone trooper armor. Though, Dexter expressed his deep hatred for the Red coloring of his armor instead of the cool blue he had come to love, he knew he had to hold this position with high regards. Theta squad was put in charge of Cell Block 8, hallway 4. Dexter didn't at the time but an awful plan was brewing within his block. However, he carried out his boring task. It wasn't until another squad showed up to reinforce his position. Dexter noticed a shorter trooper among the squad. Teasing what he assumed was a bad trooper, "''Hey boys, wait, aren't you a little short to be a clone trooper?" ''The figure stare at him behind her cold, jet-black visor. "''Can't handle a joke?" The figure removed her helmet, and introduced her self. Her name was Katrina, and her situation was similar to his. Dexter slowly began to form an attachment with her over his few short weeks at the prison. Little did he know, she had done the same. Dexter had charmed her, but just as he was about to pop the question the cell block door flew open. It was Commander Badger, the warden of the prison, he was informing all guards were holding the door from Mercenaries coming to liberate a high level asset. Just as Badger left the cell began to rattle. Dexter ordered his men to hold position the cell door split in two crushing the four other Corasaunt Guardsmen. Then, two bright, red lights glowed in the dark cell. Dexter swallowed. Edge, Much, Jab, and Grub blindly charger in, their muffled, blood curdling screams were heard. Dexter gave the order for Hale and Arrow to run and for Katrina to go with them. Katrina protested but Dexter wasn't listening. Dexter pointed his blaster at the threat, but as he did, the glowing red light grew closer and stabbed him threw the right shoulder. Dexter collapsed in pain, looking up and catching the glimpse of a fist. This fist hit him so hard, it sent his helmet flying into the wall, where it got stuck. Then the Sith Warrior detonated an explosive, saying his farewell. "Goodbye Brother!" Dexter fell through several floors and was buried by the rubble. He Blacked out, When he awoke he saw Denal, Arrow and Hale. Denal smiled and stated that everything was fine, and that if it weren't for Dexter's girlfriend pulling him out, he surely would've perished. Katrina sat by Dexter's side, smiling the widest grin he'd ever seen. Denal teased them and ordered Hale and Arrow to follow him out. Katrina and Dexter Dexter awould part ways, but promised to meet up one day. Offshore leave Sometimes when Dexter was given leave, he head to Outer Rim worlds in search for the most powerful drinks known. Dexter's favorite was the Blue Kamino, but rumors surrounded an asteroid with a large plantation of rare flora that made the drink much stronger. When Dexter arrived he was welcomed in open arms as many thought him to be a wealthy patron. He was then approached by several Twi'lek Women, confused as they were unreasonably kind to him. He then saw a man sitting upon a golden throne, with the finest Wampa and Wookie hides to accommodate the elegance of the shiny metal. This man was known as Raeko. Raeko had been a hunter for many years, but eventually he realized, instead of killing beats, he could enslave local populations of people. Within a few years, Raeko had amassed a massive slave and drug trading ring. Keeping his cool, Dexter approached and asked to chat. One thing led to another and Dexter had become a smuggler and killer. This led to Dexter meeting a Twi'lek, Zam Bactabooster. Who begged from Dexter to liberate her and other slaves. Dexter agreed. He contacted his brother, asking for assistance, now that he became a Grey. He came, massacring everybody, except for Raeko. Dexter approached him, aiming his side arm at him. He asked one question, why shouldn't Dexter kill him. Raeko said that he built Dexter, and could bring him riches and women if he spared him. Dexter smiled cruelly and pulled the trigger. When asked by Trask why he did it, he could only say that he doesn't need any of those things to be happy. Zam and Trask would go on to marry and have children. Promotion to Sargent. Dexter would then return home and almost immediately shipped off to Felucia. The fighting was fierce and many of Dexter's friends died. Though Dexter was well seasoned and had seen death before. Noting could prepare him for this.Category:Human Characters Category:Republic Category:Sith Category:Clone Wars